


First Time I’ll See You Again

by Sabina7



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Letters, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabina7/pseuds/Sabina7
Summary: What if Gwendoline and Nikolaj were in a long-distance intimate relationship? Would Gwendoline write Nikolaj a love letter/erotic story during the lockdown?
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie & Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, gwendolaj - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First Time I’ll See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovingGwendolaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/gifts).



> I am dedicating this work to LovingGwendolaj because not only their work has kept me going through a rough patch but also because they have inspired me to start writing. Thank you!

The first time I’ll see you again, we’ll meet in a nice restaurant, it’s a new one we haven’t been to before. We haven’t seen each other for a few months now and we had an epic argument over the phone last week. I can’t even remember exactly how it started. I had hung up on you and I didn’t pick up when you called a few minutes later. We haven’t texted since until you WhatsApped me yesterday “ Are you over it, Grumpy?”. That made me burst out in laughter. 

You know me so well! You know that when we fight, I need a cooldown period. You know that I eventually get over it. Texting and calling does not calm me down, on the contrary, it makes me more determined to keep my distance. I don’t like clingy people. We have that in common so we always respect each other’s space. I knew you would text in a few days. I never doubt that. Our relationship is so volatile and powered by arguments but one thing is constant in both of us: we always come back to each other. We don’t give up. We fight with and for each other. So, of course, I texted you back straight away “What took you so long? I’ve been over it for days!”. Next, you text me a link with a restaurant, time and date.

I like it when you take the lead. But on the set of GoT, I found you bossy and you used to drive me crazy at the beginning. This alpha male side of yours works wonders in our love lives but it does not go down too well in our professional lives. I like that you didn’t ask me if I would l meet you. You just told me when and where. You knew I would be in London and that I would come. So I didn’t reply to your text. I wanted to keep the momentum of the argument going. Arguing is like sword fighting, it gets our juices flowing. Sometimes I wonder whether we fight just so we can make up. 

I spent the day getting ready and the whole day I felt butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of seeing you. I’ve known you for nearly a decade and you still have this effect on me. You make me feel like a teenager in love again only that I have never felt such love and passion as a teen. This type of love is only for the connoisseurs. You need to have experienced love before you can fall this deeply. The heart is a muscle, you need to work on it and the more you love and lose, the deeper you fall next time you do, even if it takes a lot longer to fall for someone again.

I feel so comfortable when I am with you and I would do anything with you but in the same time, it feels awkward and uncomfortable to start with, especially when we don’t see each other for a long time. This long-distance thing is passionate on one hand but each time we meet after a long time, we are different people, it always starts with getting to know each other all over again. Every time I meet you I see new sides of you, it’s like meeting a stranger, falling in love and having to say goodbye. Fast forward a few months later, we meet again, and I discover a million new things about you on top of all the familiar things I remember about you. I’m always so excited to see you but I am also dreading those first few minutes until we get over our insecurities. What if it’s been too long? What if we changed too much this time around? What if our last argument was the final straw? What if you won’t feel attracted to me? What if I suddenly notice all your bad habits which I used to find endearing until right this moment but now have become dealbreakers? So many what-ifs!

Once at the restaurant we get over the dreaded awkwardness by laughing just like we always do and we relax and start chatting about all and nothing in particular. After starters, I excuse myself to go to the restroom and when I return, I lean over and I place something in the pocket of your jacket. 

I look at you and smile, you know that smile. You’ve seen it a thousand times but you are intrigued nonetheless. You keep your cool but can’t help to be surprised. You slide your hand in your pocket slowly to check what it is, you are taking your time to enjoy this. I can see your pupils dilate when you feel the lace with your fingers. You always loved sexy lingerie. That’s one of the many things we have in common in the bedroom. You spend a few minutes twisting my lace panties between your fingers like weighing up options. I like to see the dilemma painted on your face. Now I get what Jaime was going on about in that scene right before our swordfight on the bridge. It’s very entertaining watching a person process information. You smile at me out of the blue and I know that you made up your mind. The smile on your face fades quickly and is replaced by that straight face I got so accustomed to during shooting. One can never tell what goes through your mind. That is your signature look when you want the audience to interpret the feelings as they wish. You give them the freedom to decide for themselves, to place themselves into your character’s shoes. That is your craft and you are so good at it. Right now I interpret your straight face as looking determined. And I guess I was correct as you stand up abruptly, nearly knocking your chair over in the process. You reach over to me and grab my hand. “Come on!” you say and you guide me to the back door. On the way you stop to tell the waiter that we’ll be back shortly and give him instructions to keep our table and to delay the main course by a few minutes. You use the excuse that I was feeling unwell and needed some fresh air. The waiter looks at me but I play my part, even if it was rather unexpected, and he buys my acting, I guess I am a good actress after all. 

We step outside giggling like teenagers. There is a full moon and the sky is all lit up. It’s late at night but it’s still warm and there is a slight breeze. You picked a beautiful evening for a date. I wouldn’t be surprised if you planned it this way. You like to get all the details just right. I love your perfectionism. You walk me down the back alley to a dark corner. You press your body against mine and I can feel how hard you are. You lean in and smell my hair. A few years ago you told me you liked the smell of my shampoo so I made sure I used the same one every time we met since. My smell is imprinted onto your brain by now. Every time you’ll smell it you will think of me. You take a deep breath in and slowly let it out, like trying to control yourself.

Next, you turn me to face away from you and place my hands on the wall in front of me. You feel my body through the summer dress. I’m wearing a knee-high halter style dress. You place your fingers on the side of my breasts, you give them a firm squeeze, they fit so well into your palms but you don’t spend too much time there, you continue your trail down the sides of my body, slower this time, you go over my hips and continue down my legs without stopping. When you reach the knees, you lift my dress and you discover the stockings. “You drive me crazy, Gwendoline”, you say in a low voice, running your fingers back up my thighs. I smile feeling victorious. I know! That’s why I put them on! You love stockings and high heels even more than you love lace panties. If it was winter I would be wearing my over the knee boots. They drive you crazy as well. 

My thoughts get interrupted by the sound of you unzipping your pants. I look back and bite my lips in anticipation. Your left hand is on my hip while you push inside. I am tight but feel very wet so you slip in easily. You were expecting that. You always tell me just how much you love to feel how wet I get for you. We turn each other on so easily just by being in the same room. There is no need for an interlude. I am always ready for you. That doesn’t mean that we do not take our time in our lovemaking. It’s just an added benefit of our chemistry. It serves us very well on occasions like this so you start thrusting. “Welcome back”, I say, “You feel amazing”. “Hmmmm your pussy always feels so good” you reply in the lowest tone of your voice. 

I can feel the fresh night air on my ass and it’s so exciting. I know it won’t take you long to take me over the edge. I nearly lost it twice already today. The first time when I was shaving the hair off my private parts and the second time when I was donning the stockings. All this is routine by now and the anticipation of meeting you after a fight is deeply anchored within me. I can have an orgasm just from thinking about you.  
Suddenly we hear voices, you stop and as a true knight, you position your body against mine to shield me from their sight. I can feel your heart beating fast, just like mine. We’re both tachycardic, our hearts jumping out of our chests.

Luckily, the voices walk away to the opposite direction, they were too emerged into their conversation to see us. You picked a good dark corner for our encounter. You don’t waste too much time now and you start moving again, picking up the pace rather quickly, you reach down between my legs and start playing with my clit. You know exactly how I like it and what you need to do to please me so you move your mouth close to my ear and moan. That always works. I love hearing you take pleasure in being with me. You are pulling at all the stops so my pussy starts pulsating and I cum like only you can make me cum: wildly! You give me the strongest orgasms I ever had in my life. Our lovemaking is mindblowing each time. I do wonder sometimes whether we will ever reach a plateau but it hasn’t happened until now and I highly doubt it will.

I can barely stand anymore but you hold me up and keep going. It doesn’t take you long until you cum inside of me. I have closed my eyes in an attempt to slow down my erratic breathing but I know exactly how you look right now. I missed seeing you consumed by our passion but I can picture you in my mind. It’s your best look. You stopped moving but remain inside me and hold me tight for a few more minutes, smelling my hair again. “Can you feel my cum inside you?” you ask me. I take my hands off the wall and reach back to feel your hair with my fingers while wiggling my ass against you in response. My eyes are still closed. I don’t want this intimate embrace to end.

You move my hair out of the way and kiss me on the side of my neck. “This was just the starter” you whisper. Then you slowly ease-out, pull my dress down and zip your pants up again. “Can I have my panties back please?” “Of course not!”, you answer with a smile and I laugh. I knew you would say that. “Let’s go freshen up and then we can finish our dinner, I can’t wait to continue this at the hotel”, you say while placing your hand on my lower back to guide me back inside the restaurant.


End file.
